


take a shot for me

by stylinsex



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Sex, Angst, Break Up, Dorms, Drug Use, F/M, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Gay Sex, M/M, Multi, Past Relationship(s), Roommates, Schoolboys, Second Chances, Smoking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-10
Updated: 2014-12-14
Packaged: 2018-02-04 04:48:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1766014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stylinsex/pseuds/stylinsex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>harry and louis were supposed to be together forever, but it didn't work out that way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_I remember the way he looked when he was sleeping. I think that's what haunts me. Once you've seen a person naked, sun shining on their skin, blissfully unaware; once that happens, you're fucked. And boy was he beautiful when he slept._

_\-----_

"How do you feel about going back?"

The questions hangs in the air and I wish I could make it disappear. I wish I could ignore it all together, but my mum is looking at me expectantly and I know she's not going to drop it. How do I feel? The place was home. We are moving back into the same wonderful town house that we used to stay in. We had never sold it and we were only gone for about two years. The place isn't the problem, not really. I love it there. It's the people that I'm worried about. There are certain people I don't want to see around town. 

"Nervous." I finally answer.

"He won't be there, Lou. He's left home."

"It's not him." I rush to say, but it's a waste of breath. She knows as well as I do that it is completely him. I look down at my hands in my lap and sigh. I wish my mum wouldn't have had such unsettling nostalgia about the old days. We left that town and moved to Mayenne in the summer before my junior year of high school and I didn't think we would ever come back.

I mostly applied for uni's near Southampton to satisfy some fantasy about the way things could have been. I had no real intentions of getting accepted into The University of London or ever moving back at all. Yet, here I am, in my mum's Honda Odyssey about 15 minutes away from the place I grew up in.

"I have no reason to be upset. It's not like I'll be staying at the house. Not for long, anyway. My dorm assignment will be coming any day now." I say, more to comfort myself than her.

She glances over at me, never shifting her hands from the proper 10-2 position. "My baby...all grown up and out of the house." Her eyes shift back to the road, noticeably wetter than before. I don't say anything about it. 

\-----

It happens three days later. I'm lounging in the old recliner when my phone goes off. One New Email. I click on the notification and it opens up the message for me.  "Louis Tomlinson, your room is ready! You will be staying in the B Hall. Your room number is 17. You have a single. Thank you."

Short and to the point. I close the email and look up from my phone. I can see my mum fussing around in the kitchen, making a salad to go with the chicken alfredo she prepared. I stand up and walk into the kitchen. "Looks like this is the Last Supper." I announce. Confusion flashes across her face. "My room's ready."

Her face drops and she stops slicing cucumbers. "Oh. Already?"

I nod, wiping some water off the counter with my index finger.

"Well," she starts, taking her apron off, "I reckon it's time to show you then."

Now it's my turn to look confused. Before I can ask any questions, she signals for me to follow her with the wave of her hand and walks out the backdoor. She leads me to the front of the house where she punches in the garage code. It opens slowly and reveals a car I've never seen before.

"You never needed one in Mayenne. You didn't really leave your room much anyway." she stops talking and looks at me to see my reaction to her words. I'm not offended like she worried I would be so she continues on. "It's a 2014 Honda Civic. It's insured and legal and yours."

My mouth drops open. "What? Really?" I ask, excitement creeping in. I run my fingers over the fresh, black paint of the car. "No way!" I exclaim, opening the door and sliding into the driver's seat. I grip the steering wheel and check out the sleek control settings and maybe squeal a little before getting out of the car and wrapping my mum in my arms. "Thank you so much. I love you."

I hear her sniffle. "Love you too, Lou. Tomorrow morning you can drive yourself there. Don't need an old lady to cramp your style." she laughs.

I don't know how to thank her properly so I just hug her tight until she tells me the alfredo is getting cold and we go into the kitchen to sit down for our last meal together.


	2. two

I wake up to the smell of food. My eyes reluctantly flutter open and I take a look around my childhood room. So many memories are held in these walls, memories of him. I push the thought away, locking it in a box and hiding the key. I sit up fully in bed and rub the sleep from my eyes before shrugging on a shirt. I walk into the bathroom to handle my morning routine, rinsing my mouth and washing my face. I do everything slowly and with purpose, knowing every action will be "the last" for a while. I take a final look at my suitcases and when I see that they are packed sufficiently, I zip them up and bring them downstairs with me. 

"Morning, darling." mum says, pulling something out of the oven. "Don't touch these yet." she warns as she sets a hot platter of blueberry muffins down in front of me.

I return her greeting and sink down onto a stool, putting my face in my hands as I lean against the island. I'm going to miss these marble counter tops. Enough drunken memories were made on them to last me a lifetime. I close my eyes in an effort to stop any visual pictures from forming. "Love you mum." I say suddenly. Maybe because I know it will make her feel better or maybe because it's the truest thing I can think to say or maybe because it sounds better than goodbye. 

"I love you too, Lou. So much." 

And then she is crying, finally, full-out crying. I pull her into my arms and we stay like that, embracing tightly as she whispers everything she needs me to hear into my ear and I rub her back and nod along. I don't want to leave her behind, but I need to move forward. I know she'll be fine here in this town she loves so much. She has friends here and her memories aren't as tainted as mine. I don't know how many minutes go by before I am pulling away. I load my car up with my suitcases and my mom brings me out a blueberry muffin, insisting I take it as we hug one last time.

"Whatever you do, be happy." mum pleads with a watery smile.

It doesn't seem likely, but I don't say that. Maybe university is exactly what I need to lift me up from this seemingly inescapable low. I put the car in reverse, backing out of the driveway. Once I'm out of city limits I release a huge breath that I wasn't aware I was holding. I take a huge bite out of the blueberry muffin.

_____

I call my mom when I arrive on campus. After that I follow the instructions my RA left me in an earlier email about getting my key. I retrieve the small piece of silver before making my way to my dorm. I really lucked out with a single. I turn the key and push the door open. My room is a lot nicer than I was expecting it to be with real hardwood floors and a window that faced a stretch of grass (where lots of other teenagers were mulling around, note taken) that went on for a bit before being cut off by an expanse of thick trees. I could definitely do some exploring back there and find a quiet place. 

After thoroughly investigating my room, I remember my bags are still in my car which is inconveniently parked on the other side of the building. I start my walk and in another five minutes [I'm standing next to my car, retrieving my belongings.](http://media-cache-cd0.pinimg.com/236x/72/10/b0/7210b05f52c28f75eb8133d5dcc01f5a.jpg) I bend over to pick one of the four bags off the ground and receive a pinch to the bum. I straighten up immediately and whirl around, nearly losing my breath at the sight before me.

"You always did look good in my jumpers." he compliments with his voice deeper and raspier and his frame taller and more muscular and his lips as red as I remembered.

"Not possible...no way." I murmur to myself, taking a step back where there is no room left to run. My back is pressed firmly against my car door. 

He laughs in a condescending way and I hate myself for being so affected by a chuckle. "Surprised to see me, babe?"

I blink a few times, mouth still agape, before I shove against his chest, throwing him off balance. I pick my bags up hurriedly, shoving past him as quickly as I can. 

"You're not really still upset, are you?" It's the dumbest question I have ever been asked and I chose not to dignify it with a response. I've been _upset_ for two years. The word does nothing to properly describe how far down I fell and I'm angry all over again that he can brush it off so easily. I hear his footsteps behind me so I call over my shoulder, "Leave me alone. You did it before and I'm begging you to do it again." The footsteps stop.

\-----

I slam the door closed behind me when I make it into my dorm. I drop my bags on the ground rather carelessly and start to pace the available floor space of my room. He's here. Here in the place I came to get away, to forget everything. I throw myself onto the queen sized bed and cry. My eyes sting and tears stick to my cheeks and I am short of breath from crying so hard, but I can't bring myself to stop. This wave of sadness crashed over me like a tsunami and I have no choice but to stick it out now or drown in it later. 

I've never been a fan of drowning. 

I cry until I fall asleep. 


	3. three

_"just me and you, baby. forever." he said, kissing my knuckles and then gracing me with that private smile of his. "forever." i smile back at him, pulling him closer until our lips are connected._

 

_\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

I wake up to a rather annoying banging on my door. "What the fuck..." I mutter to myself when I glance down at my phone and see it's 2:17 in the morning. 

The lack of a peephole is disconcerting but I figure that if a psychopathic murderer was coming after me, he would be a little more stealthy about it. I open the door. I'm surprised to see a blonde boy with big blue eyes smiling at me and perhaps even more surprised to see that I was the only one asleep in the dorm. The hall is filled with students who are dressed as if they are going somewhere. "Hi, are you ready?" the pretty boy asks, breaking my train of thought.

"Um...what?" 

"The party tonight. Let's go." he says, megawatt smile never disappearing from his face. 

"Have we met?" I question. Confused would be an understatement as to how I'm feeling in this moment.

"Oh, sorry!" he reaches his hand out, capturing mine and shaking it firmly. "My name's Niall Horan. I was hoping we could be friends." he continues and his tone is so genuine that I can't help but smile a little. "So what do you say, you wanna go to this party?" 

I nod my head and move out of the doorway to let him in. "Louis. I would like that, yeah, but, I kind of...um, just woke up." 

Niall sits down on my bed and turns on the flat screen that is mounted on my wall. "Well, Louis, nice name by the way, I'll wait." he replies. He is quite odd, but I have just made my first friend at university and after the first run-in I had, this is a welcome intrusion. 

\----------------------------

"They're looking at you like you're a piece of meat, you know." Niall observes. "Probably your ass."

"Well, Niall, I must say you're not one for subtlety."

He chuckles and it's a really nice sound. We walk further into the frat house which is practically vibrating from all the noise. Dance music is blaring and people are shouting over it to each other and the lights aren't nearly as harsh and revealing as I expected them to be. In the dim glow, I feel comfortable enough to reach for two beers from the cooler, handing one to my new Irish friend. I feel eyes on me and see a group of guys by the liquor cabinet staring.

I wave and this causes a few of their eyes to widen then drop. I'm really not used to this kind of attention. Niall accepts the beer gratefully, opening it with his teeth and then downing half of it in one go. "Those blokes have the strong stuff." he fills me in. One of them, who hadn't been gawking, signals us over. "We're in." Niall beams, taking my wrist gently and guiding me to them.

"Nice to meet you." Niall greets and the brunette with the brandy smiles back, seemingly enraptured. "Really, really nice to meet you." he returns the sentiment before looking over at me. "Hi, sorry about my brothers. They're a bit obnoxious. I'm Liam." he offers me his hand and I take it, introducing myself and my suddenly mute friend.

"Brothers?"

"I pledge Alpha Phi Alpha. We're hosting this party." he explains. His eyes stray back over to Niall whose cheeks are noticeably warmer. "Anyway, could I interest either of you in something from the cabinet?"

I consider this. I'm usually not one for drinking but this is my first university party after all and my day did have a horrible start. The glass bottles filled with clear, bronze, brown liquids all call to me. Niall nods and I find myself doing the same. "Thanks." I say as he fills a red soda cup three fourths of the way up with vodka before splashing some Coke over it.

"Don't want to knock you on your ass just yet." Liam jokes, handing it to me. 

I thank him again for good measure then pull Niall close to me. "Do you want to stay with him?" I ask. He looks at the handsome guy in front of him, downs the rest of his beer and with that liquid courage, nods his head. "Good on you. I'm gonna check the place out a little more." I say and he agrees to meet up with me here at the end of the night if we don't run into each other before then. 

I take a gulp of my drink, wishing for some of the courage that Niall seemed to have found. I decide in this moment, with my throat burning and the bass thudding, that this place is a new start for me. I don't have to be the weak boy that he made me feel like I was anymore. I don't have to follow all the rules and guidelines I have made for myself. I don't have to stick to myself and stay quiet and just watch everything pass me by. This place is different, I am different. Anything could happen. I finish the cup in a few more gulps and then help myself to a refill before walking away from the counter and sending Niall a wink.

\-----------

"Never met anyone else who enjoyed Spiderman as much as I do." 

"Well now you have, Zaynie." I giggle, feeling the effects of the liquor on me. I am not too drunk to function, but boy do I feel good.

I just met this man, this really gorgeous man, and I have already given him a terrible nickname. Zayn had been standing next to another liquor station (they have liquor stations at frat parties, who knew?) just as I was going to get another refill and I had accidentally spilled a little bit of Coke on his shoe. I had apologized profusely and he had laughed it off and now we've been talking for a year or an hour, I can't really be sure. "This couch really is comfortable." I admire, bouncing up and and down to demonstrate and Zayn looks amused. "Do I need to take you to a room? You seem a bit drunk, Lou." 

I smile, blushing a little bit at the nickname and his apparent concern for my well-being. I open my mouth, but someone else replies for me. 

"You've only just met him and you're already trying to get him in bed. How very rude of you, Malik."

Zayn's smile only widens with humor, but mine immediately falls because I can practically hear the smirk in his voice. I turn around and see him standing there and I hate myself when my mouth falls open. I was right about the smirk and once my eyes fall on his mouth it's hard to remove them. 

"I've got this one, Zayn. Old friend."

I'm stunned into silence. Zayn pats my back and leans in closer so only I can hear him. "I'll see you around, Lou." And with that, he's standing up and disappearing into the surging crowd. I don't move, completely frozen. When I finally look up and my eyes meet with emerald, anger shoots through me that thaws me out immediately. "Harry." I growl.

"It's good to see you, Lou." 

Only seconds before the abbreviation hadn't bother me, but now, coming from Harry's beautifully full mouth, I quiver. "Wish I could say the same."  I spit back, grabbing my cup and tipping the remaining contents into my mouth, swallowing them and feeling a tiny bit more sated. I reach for the drink Zayn left behind, but Harry grabs it faster than I can, holding it out of my reach. "I think you've had enough already." he says, drinking it for himself. 

"I don't need your fake concern." I stand abruptly, wobbling slightly.

"Woah, where do you think you're going?" he asks, reaching out to steady me.

"After Zayn. I think he was gonna fuck me." 

Harry's grip on me tightens almost imperceptibly, his jaw clenching. "You're drunk." 

"So? Doesn't mean I can't take his cock." I taunt, smug smile on my face. 

Harry's large hands are now wrapped completely around my upper arms, firm, but not hurting me. "You're acting stupid."

"Oh, am I?" I challenge.

"Yeah, you are. Don't say anything about Zayn again. He's..." Harry fumbles with his words, breathing a little harder.

"When you finish that thought come talk to me. Actually, don't." I stomp down on his foot and when he lets go of me, I walk away quickly. I feel the tears stinging in my eyes, the crowd blurring. This is exactly what I had been hoping to avoid. This feeling of weakness. When a hand gently lands on the small of my back, I am startled into reality. 

"You okay, love?"

I sigh in relief when I see my fellow comic book enthusiast in front of me. "I don't know. Can you take me home?" I ask quietly. He nods, looking at me with sympathetic eyes. He doesn't remove his hand from my back, instead using it to guide me through the sweaty bodies around me. When we walk through the living room I spot Niall in line for a keg. I shout his name and when he looks up, his smile falters a little. He leaves the line and comes to my side. "Hey, are you okay?"

"I'm going home. I don't feel that great."

"I'm coming with you." Niall decides.

"No. I don't want to ruin your first party.." I start.

He waves this off, his smile returning. "I had a sick time and there are more to come." He turns to Zayn and nods the way guys do. "I'm Niall."

"Zayn."

"Nice to meet you. What do you say we get our friend home? He looks a little pale." 

Zayn agrees and the three of us make our way through the door together, the two more composed boys shouldering my weight. I close my eyes.

\----------------------

When they open again, I'm being laid down on my bed. Niall moves the wastebasket next to me and puts some water and pills on the nightstand. I see Zayn taking my shoes off, but I don't really register any of it happening. When he pulls the covers over me and brushes my hair out of my eyes, I reach out for him. "Thanks." I mumble.

"See you soon." Zayn smiles, exiting the room.

"You're a reaaal good guy." I drawl to Niall. He laughs and nods his head. "Brown noser when you're drunk. I like it. Get some sleep, Lou." 

I don't remember if I answered him or not.

 

##################

Hi! Please tell me what you thought of this chapter or the story so far. Some feedback would help me know when or what to post in the update :)


End file.
